SCAR HAMR
The Special''' Operations Forces '''Combat Assault Rifle, Heat Adaptive Modular Rifle, or the SCAR HAMR for short, is a weapon featured in Phantom Forces. It was created by FN Herstal in 2008 as a LMG variant of the SCAR-L. It was scrapped as the M416 rifle became the M27 IAR. One of the weapon's interesting features was the fact it could change from closed bolt to open bolt in the middle of firing to let off heat for a longer time, which seems complicated, but less weighty than say, a water jacket. The SCAR HAMR is unlocked at Rank 72, which is a high ranking weapon with questionable advantages and disadvantages over its other peers. Unlike the HBAR, the HAMR 5-hits at long range, and only 4-hits at close range unless influenced by a multiplier. However, like the HBAR and M60, the HAMR has surprisingly high suppressing power, which can be really effective and efficient considering this is the only LMG with burst fire. Effective Range The HAMR has rather good performance for a LMG in terms of effective range. * 4-hit kill: 0-164 studs * 5-hit kill: 165-∞ studs * Auto; Offensive Use: 200 studs * Burst; Suppressing Use: ~500 studs* * Semi: 650 studs *Burst fire is best used for suppression, rather than tackling long range enemies directly. Strategies Offensive * Use full-auto if you feel you can spray the enemy from that distance away. * You've only got a 50-round magazine, so burst fire is best for suppressing enemies. ** Being the only LMG that can burst fire, this means the HAMR can be used to extreme degrees of efficiency when it comes to suppressing fire. * Be sure to pair up with a sniper buddy and spot enemies to suppress, so the sniper buddy can snipe them more easily than without. Defensive * Use a faster-reacting, faster-killing gun like a Shotgun or Assault Rifle; TTK will always be a LMG user's ultimate downfall. * By picking off the sniper, should the HAMR user be working with one, the HAMR is near powerless at extreme distances in killing power, so you may pick off the HAMR user without worry. Recommended Loadouts CamaroKidBB SSMG (Sniper-Support Machine Gun) (This loadout is for the intent of suppressing an enemy, not killing an enemy. Be sure to team up with a sniper so while you spot and suppress enemies, the sniper will pick off the helpless suppressees.) * Recommended Fire Mode: Burst- Whaaaat? Only having a 50 round mag, the SCAR HAMR can't last forever when suppressing an enemy like say, an M60 or even MG36. However, burst-firing will help keep your magazine in check. * Optic: VCOG 6x- Due to this not being an offensive setup for the HAMR, the VCOG is good here to help spot out enemies at long range, and help suppress said enemies while a sniper helps take them out. * Barrel: Muzzle Brake- Might want to keep ''some ''semblance of accuracy while supporting your sniper friend. While suppressing generally doesn't require too much accuracy, it does require enough for the bullets to at least pass nearby, which is what the Muzzle Brake is for. * Underbarrel: None- I honestly don't like grips. They slow down the ADS time, making you less quick on the draw. * Other: None- A laser would be overkill for a weapon with a 50-round drum of pure lead spewing. In Conclusion The SCAR HAMR is a great weapon that can suppress enemies at surprising distances with a surprisingly little magazine because of its burst fire mechanic. It is also good in full auto too in certain situations.